Mistakes
by ShelbyandRachelforever
Summary: It's Rachel's wedding day and someone shows up to talk her out of making a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel smoothed the white, shimmery material one last time before she reached up to readjust the ringlets of hair that framed her face. Today was her day and it was all about her and her husband to be. They were finally going to make their love for each other official. Her 18th birthday had come and gone just 7 weeks earlier. Now there was no one that could stop them from what they were destaned to do.

"Hey." Mercedes said, slipping into the room with Kurt right behind her. They had been the first to know of her engagement to Finn and were now the maid of honor and Best Man. "You sure this is what you want too do? It's not too late to back out."

"I'm sure. I love Finn and this is what I want." Rachel nodded as she picked up the long veil to put it on her head.

"Here let me help you with that." Kurt said, taking the sheer headpiece from her and moved behind her to place it in her updo. "I can't believe you and Finn are going to be husband and wife within just a few hours."

"It's wonderful." Rachel sighed with love. "It's amazing to think that we're getting married, then in 4 months we will be graduating high school and two weeks later, we are moving to New York City. All my dreams are coming true."

"Girl I think you are too far in LaLa land for me to pull out and get you to see how stupid you are for getting married at 18." Mercedes shook her head but was starting to accept her friend's decision.

"I know you don't approve Mercedes but thank you for still agreeing to be my Maid of Honor."

"Even though I think this is stupid, I love you and couldn't say no." Mercedes said and hugged Rachel. A knock at the door interrupted them and Rachel pulled back to straighten out her strapless dress. Kurt went to answer it but Rachel stopped him.

"Wait it might be my dads and I want to look my best." Rachel grinned and fixed herself to look even more stunning than she did seconds before. "Okay, open it."

"Ohy my God." Kurt said, partially opening the door just to make sure it wasn't Finn.

"What? Who is it?" Rachel asked, leaning to the side to see who was there but couldn't see past Mercedes. "Is it Finn? Because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"No, it's not your dads but you're in the right ballpark." Mercedes muttered.

"Well who is it?" Rachel laughed, moving away from the mirror to the door. She grabbed the door handle and pulled the white wooden door, open all the way. "Shelby? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk you out of making the biggest mistake of your life." Shelby said, walking into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't talk me out of this. You have no authority or control of me, my dads do but they support this desision." Rachel said, then turned to face the mirror and tucked a chunk of hair behind her ears.

"No they don't." Shelby said, shutting the door as Rachel's friends left. Rachel scoffed then looked at Shelby. "How do you think I knew you were here?"

"Well I did put announcements in 17 papers state wide and another 4 in several newspapers in New York." Rachel said, figuring that maybe a director of some big musical would see it and read that she had dreams of being on Broadway and that she had recently been accepted into the final stages of being accepted into NYADA.

"I typically don't read those sections of the paper and I honestly wasn't expecting I needed too. I didn't think my daughter would be getting married while still in high school." Shelby gently chuckled as she sat down on a chair.

"I'm not your daughter." Rachel snapped at Shelby, then turned to face away from her after seeing the hurt that was slapped across the older woman's face. She bit her lip and softened her voice just a little. "And I am 18. Neither you or my dads can stop me."

"I know you love Finn."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know that you want to have 3 Tony Awards before you are 25, that you once concidered getting a nose job after Finn broke your nose, and that you sent a girl to a crack house because you felt threatened by her talent."

"I didn't feel threatened by her." Rachel tried to say but the two knew she was lying.

"I also know that you were the one who talked Quinn out of telling Figgins about Puck and I."

"I did it for Beth." Rachel said. "Quinn thought she would get custody of Beth if you went to jail or whatever but what she didn't understand is that the baby would have gone to foster care or one of your realatives before she ever went to Quinn."

"Why else did you do it?"

"Look, Quinn wanted to say that you were a horrible mom for sleeping with one of your students, regardless of him being Beth's father but what Quinn failed to see is she was being a worse mother than you. Quinn was going to do anything to destroy the perfect life you have given Beth. She almost ruined Beth's life and yours by planting that stuff in your house and calling CPS on you." Rachel said, sitting down across from Shelby. "It actually helped me understand why you walked away. You didn't want to ruin the perfect life my dads gave me but that doesn't excuse you for the way you treated me. You didn't need to leave or tell me that I wasn't what you wanted."

"I'm sorry, honey. I really I am. I wanted so badly to talk to and apologize for everything I did but there never seemed to be a time that I could talk to you. You were busy with the musical, the NYADA app, New Directions, Finn. I couldn't get you alone."

"What about when I asked for the letter of recommendation? You could have talked to me then."

"I tried but after I brought up how extensive your resume was and that others would kill for what you had listed, you took off without another word." Shelby said. "I thought maybe I had said the wrong thing and you didn't want to talk to me. After that you barely acknowledged my existence."

"Well you were too busy with your little boy toy." Rachel said, standing up from her seat. The conversation was becoming too emotional for her. She brushed away the stray tears that were forming in her eyes. She cleared her throat and turned back to Shelby. "Like I said, I plan to marry Finn today and nothing anyone says will change that."

"Rachel, I know I haven't been married before but I have been close. When I was your age, I thought I was ready to marry my high school sweetheart but my mother helped me see that I was too young. There was so much more to life at that moment than getting tied into a marriage."

"We want to get married before we go to New York."

"Why? What difference does that make? Whether you get married now or in 4 years when you are through with college, what difference does it make that you need to be married before you leave Ohio?"

"I-I-I don't know but I know that I love Finn."

"Of course you do but that doesn't mean that you need to get married. You don't need a piece of paper or a Justice of the Peace to tell you that you two love each other and are committed." Shelby said, going over to Rachel and picking up the black eyeliner that sat near by on the vanity. "Close your eyes."

"What?" Rachel asked, taken back by her action.

"Close your eyes, your makeup is smudged." Shelby said and Rachel closed her eyes so Shelby could fix her makeup. "I just want you to think this through before you realize you have made a mistake and it is too late."

"Marrying Finn is not a mistake."

"Finn is a great guy, I am not disputing that. I am saying that you might regret the timing." Shelby said, as she finished up the eye makeup. She noticed Rachel's lips color had faded and reached for one of the tubes of lip gloss. After she was done, she inspected her work. "There you go."

"Thanks." Rachel quietly said.

"You're welcome."

"I know you don't approve of the wedding." Rachel started. "But since you are already here, if you want to stay you can."

"I'd love that." Shelby smiled.

"Rachel?" Kurt said poking his head in. "We need to get going."

"Alright." Rachel nodded.

"Well, I guess I will see you in there." Shelby said, trying to sound happy for Rachel and she turned around to leave.

"Shelby?" Rachel said, stopping the woman. Rachel walked up to her. "Thank you."

Shelby smiled, nodded and touched Rachel's shoulder before she walked out of the room. Shelby and Rachel's father quietly walked down to the judge's office and waited for the teens to make their appearance. Shelby noted that Finn's parents seemed equally unhappy about this but her main concern was Quinn and Puck. They were shooting her hard glares and whispering between each other. Thankfully, the doors opened and all attention turned to Finn, Artie, Kurt and Sam as they walked into the room.

Tina, Sugar, and Mercedes all walked in shortly after. It was several moments later that Rachel come in and a crowd of awe's released into the room. Shelby felt the tears springing to her eyes as she watched Rachel walk past her to stand next to Finn. As much as this wasn't something Shelby was happy with, she couldn't help but cry over how gorgeous Rachel looked. Shelby hadn't paid much attention to the ensemble in the dressing room but now she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Who gives this girl away?" The judge asked.

"Her fathers and mother." Hiram answered and Shelby's head whipped to face the dads. Both men gave her a sincere smile, which she returned back. Even Rachel had a small look of approval on her face.

Everyone listened as the judge continued talking. When he asked for any objections, the five parents looked to one another but no one raised their hands as they knew that Rachel and Finn wanted to do this and if it didn't happen today, they were just going to elope without telling anyone.

"Do you have the rings?" The judge asked and Rachel turned to get hers from Mercedes and Finn got his from Kurt.

"Do you Finn take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Finn smiled and slipped the ring over Rachel's finger.

"And do you Rachel take Finn to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rachel held the ring in one hand and Finn's hand in the other. She bit her lip and glanced around the room, her eyes landing on Shelby. Daughter stared at mother for several moments before Finn broke the trance.

"Rach?"

"I can't." Rachel whispered.

"What?" Finn asked, not quite hearing what Rachel said.

"I can't." She said, louder and everyone gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you can't?" Finn hissed at Rachel.

"I am just saying that we should think about this a little more." Rachel replied in a hushed voice. Everyone in the room was whispering between themselves.

"Think about what? Rachel you were the one who pushed for us to do this after Regionals."

"I know but maybe we can put it off for a year or two. We're young and we've got plenty of time ahead of us for this. Why rush things?" Rachel said.

"I can't believe you would do this to me." Finn said before storming out.

"Finn wait!" Rachel called out and ran after him. She saw him slip into a bathroom but before Rachel could go in, her dads swarmed her. "I have to talk to Finn."

"You can talk to him later but right now, we want to make sure you are okay." Hiram said, as the two men pulled Rachel outside to the car. Hiram and Rachel stood outside the courthouse, waiting for Leroy to bring the car around and Mercedes brought Rachel her things from the dressing room. "Thank you, young lady."

"You're welcome, see ya later Rachel." Mercedes said, then headed off to her own car.

Rachel was shuffled into the car and furrowed her brow at the pink suitcase in the backseat next to her. "What's going on?"

"We are going to New York for the weekend." Leroy said, pulling out into traffic.

After five days in New York with her dads, seeing practically every Broadway and off Broadway show, Rachel returned to Ohio and collapsed on her bed. There had been so much running around over the last several days, that she glad to be in her own bed again. Rachel was able to take a 2 hour nap before she woke up and took a shower. Finn hadn't returned any of her phone calls or text messages over the last few days but she continued to try and get a hold of him. Leaving him one more text message, Rachel sighed and put her phone on her desk.

It was just after 5pm on Friday night and Rachel wanted to go out. Glee didn't get out for another hour and as much as she loved glee, she knew by the time she got there that she'd hardly have any quality rehearsal time. She sent a few texts to Quinn, Finn and Kurt to see if any of them wanted to hang out. They weren't going to see her texts until after rehearsals so she decided to unpack her suitcases.

As she was emptying the small make-up case from the wedding, Rachel remembered Shelby. In all the hustle to get Rachel to New York, Shelby had been forgotten about and left in the judge's office. Dropping what she was doing, Rachel grabbed her coat and buttoned it up as she walked down the stairs. Hiram and Leroy had seen Rachel rush past their door and went down to see where she was going.

"Rachel, we know Finn isn't answering your calls but you need to give him some space." Leroy said, putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder as she bent down to pull on her black boots.

"No, I know. I was just going to see-" Rachel said, standing up all the way. "Well I kinda wanted to go see Shelby."

"Oh?" Hiram asked.

"Yeah, I didn't get to talk to her after the wedding blow up." Rachel said, making sure her car keys were in her pocket along with her phone that she had grabbed on the way out of her room. "You're okay with this right?"

"If you want to speak to her, that's fine." Leroy nodded. After Shelby got her to come to her senses about getting married so young, the men were more than happy to let Rachel go see Shelby.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled, kissing each of her fathers before she headed to the door. "I'll be back soon."

Remembering Puck talking about cleaning her apartment complex's pool a couple months ago, Rachel tried to recall the name of the complex as she got into her car.

"Lima Hills." She murmured to herself and backed out of the driveway, heading in that direction.

When she reached the small neighborhood, Rachel drove around the several buildings in search of Shelby's car. Finding the black Range Rover, Rachel parked beside it and glanced at the two apartments near by. There were 4 apartments per building, leaving Rachel with 8 doors to knock on until she found Shelby. Even though she had given Shelby her phone number during sophomore year, the two had never talked over the phone and Shelby didn't give Rachel her own number. After knocking on five doors, Rachel was relieved when Shelby opened the door to the sixth apartment.

"Rachel? Hi." Shelby said, pulling her hoodie closer to her body.

"Sorry to just show up like this but I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, come on in." Shelby nodded and opened the door for her to step past her. Shelby closed the door and lead Rachel into the kitchen. "How was New York?"

"Wonderful, as usual." Rachel smiled, lightly. She knew she didn't have to explain anything as Shelby understood the magic of the city. "I'm sorry about just leaving you there, my dads were on a mission and I was rushed around."

"It's okay, I figured we'd either talk when you got back and if not, I was at least glad to know I did something right by you." Shelby said as the two sat down.

Rachel glanced around the apartment, noticing Beth wasn't around. She noticed a few boxes in the corner of the livingroom and she was about to crack a joke about Shelby not having her stuff unpacked but she saw a stack of packing supplies. On the coffee table some pieces of decor were in the middle of being packed and Rachel figured Shelby had been packing them up when she was interrupted by the door. Shelby watched as Rachel stood up and walked into the livingroom and over to the coffee table.

"You're leaving." Rachel stated.

"Once my lease is up in two months. I am just getting the small, insignificant stuff done first. That way I am not rushing around to get it all done with a toddler around. I'm lucky I have even gotten those four boxes packed."

"Why?" Rachel asked, quietly.

"I came back to Ohio to make things right but all I did was make it worse."

"You're not leaving because of me, are you?" Rachel wondered and began pacing the small livingroom. "I know I have been stubborn about letting you try to move past what happened sophomore year but things are better than they were when you first came back."

"I know and I still want to work on us."

"But from a far?" Rachel scoffed, continuing her pace and began to get worked up over Shelby heading back to New York.

"It will only be long distance for a few months. I mean once you graduate, you'll be moving to New York. We'll be near each other then and without anyone getting in the way. It will be me, you and Beth. Maybe by the time you come out there, we will be past sophomore year and what happened between Puck and I. Then we can get right into a relationship because it will all be worked out."

"I can't believe this." Rachel said, defeated. Her mom was leaving her again and this time Quinn and Puck were to blame. She angrily shook her head and stomped over to the kitchen and retrieved her keys. Throwing the door open, Rachel stormed out to her car.

"Rachel, wait!" Shelby said, running after her daughter.

"No!" Rachel shouted, looking at Shelby as she opened the car door. "If you want to go, go but don't expect me to be waiting for you when you change your mind again."

"But Rachel-" Shelby tried to stop her, only Rachel cut her off by getting in her car and backing up.

Shelby ran back to her home and grabbed her own keys. Pulling out of the parking spot, Shelby pulled up to the street and looked both ways to see if she could spot Rachel's car. The stop lights to her right flashed a green arrow and Shelby saw Rachel turning down the street, heading towards the school.

By the time Shelby arrived to McKinley, she saw that Rachel had parked her car in the middle of the nearly empty parking lot and a small crowed was formed by Quinn's red car. All of New Directions was outside with the two girls and Will was just coming out of the building ready to head home. Shelby parked close the group of kids and got out of the car.

"Rachel!" Shelby shouted as she made her way over to where Finn and Mike were trying to hold back Rachel, while Puck had an arm around Quinn's middle.

"Hey! Hey!" Will called out at hearing Shelby's yell. He too ran over and the two adults stood in the middle of the teens. "What is going on?"

"Ask the psycho!" Quinn spat. "She just showed up and pushed me against the car and slapped me."

"Rachel, why would you do that?" Will asked.

"Because it is all her fault." Rachel hollered, peering past Shelby and Will to the girl.

"Okay, everyone but Quinn and Rachel, leave." Will instructed and one no one left he added an extra. "Now" to get them going. The small group dispersed and Will glanced at both girls. "My office right now."

Rachel spun on her heel and led the group to Will's office. The students were ordered to sit in the seats, while Shelby and Will sat on the edge of his desk with their arms folded. Rachel crossed hers as well and glared at Quinn. Shelby tapped Rachel's leg with her foot, getting Rachel's attention. Shelby raised a brow at Rachel but Rachel only rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I shouldn't even be in trouble, she touched me first and I didn't hit her back. Although, I should have." Quinn said.

"You're lucky the only thing I did was slap you."

"Rachel, stop." Will said, raising his voice. "What did Quinn do that caused you to hit her?"

"Because of her selfishness, Shelby is going back to New York. Quinn couldn't just accept that she gave her baby up for adoption and was jealous of Shelby for being able to give Beth everything she couldn't." Rachel began to explain.

"I am sure there was jealousy on Quinn's part, that is normal." Will said, almost confused as why this set of Rachel and is causing Shelby to leave Ohio.

"But is it normal to plant things around someone's house and call CPS on them for said items?" Rachel questioned and Will gasped.

"Quinn you didn't?"

"I did but Puck removed the items and CPS was called off." Quinn replied. "I made a stupid choice and I have learned from it, Rachel, of all people, showed me that I was being horrible to Beth and to Shelby."

"Yeah and you still chased her out of school. What else did you do? I mean her leaving McKinley wasn't enough for you? You had to make her leave the state?"

"Rachel, I left McKinley because I knew it was the right thing to do."

"Wait, I thought you got a job offer and that is why you left." Will said, glancing to Shelby.

"It wasn't exactly the whole truth." Shelby said, biting her lip.

"Then why?"

"Who cares why!" Rachel seethed. "The point is, Shelby spent so much of her time dealing with Quinn, that it took the time away from her and I to work things out. Now Shelby is leaving me, again! It's all your fault Quinn."

"I am not leaving you." Shelby interrupted. "Yes, I am moving back to New York but I also told you that we are going to keep in touch while you are still here in Ohio and then when you move to New York for school, we can be together."

"You want to do that?" Rachel gasped. "You want to be in my life?"

"Yes, Rachel. I told you that 15 minutes ago." Shelby said, then she realized that Rachel must have been panicking about her leaving and wasn't paying attention to anything after that.

"You did?" Rachel said, quietly and suddenly she felt stupid at Shelby's nod. "Oh."

"Now I do believe this means that you owe Quinn an apology." Will said.

"But it's still her fault that Shelby is leaving." Rachel, pointed out.

"Rachel." Shelby warned, giving her one of her 'Coach Corcoran' looks.

"Fine." Rachel sighed. "Quinn, I am sorry for slapping you as hard as I did."

"Rachel!" Shelby groaned.

"What? I've been waiting to slap her for years!" Rachel exclaimed. "I think this makes up for everything Quinn has ever done to me, including slapping me in the face at Prom."

"I can live with that." Quinn quickly said, seeing Will was about to get on her about the slap. "Can I go? I need to get home."

"Sure." Will nodded and Quinn took off out the door.

"Well, now that this has been all cleared up, I should head home too." Rachel said, standing up and going to the door, giving the two older adults a gentle smile. "Mr. Shuester, I will see you Monday and Shelby, call me some time and we can have dinner or something."

Rachel opened the door and got three steps out into the hallway when she felt someone grab the back of her sweater, stopping her from going any further. Rachel knew exactly who was behind her and didn't resist when Shelby turned her around. The mom had an un-amused look on her face that was concerning to Rachel.

"Perhaps you should learn to listen when I speak?" Shelby suggested.

"Can you blame me?" Rachel asked, in the early stages of puppy dog eyes.

"Those eyes don't work on me." Shelby said raising a brow. She supposed that was an advantage of not being in Rachel's life throughout the years, she was immune to the girl's tactics of getting out of trouble. "However, I guess I can't. Hearing that I was leaving again, probably was the only thing running through your head and you couldn't focus on anything else that I was saying."

"I'm sorry I caused all of this. I just, I don't want to run out of chances with you." Rachel admitted.

"Hey, you'll never run out of chances with me, even if we come in and out of each other lives a thousand times, I will be here." Shelby said, putting her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"But I don't know if I will." Rachel whispered. "I can't keep letting you come into my life, raising my hopes that we can be together as mother and daughter, then having all that crushed because you walk away. After this, I don't know if there will ever be a chance for us."

15 minutes later, Rachel had returned home and was sitting at the diningroom table. She had a notebook and calender in front of her. Shelby was leaving in early April and in June, she was graduating from McKinley. She wasn't planning to go out to New York until late July to give her a month to settle in before college started up. 5 months seemed like a long time away from Shelby, even though they've spent so many years apart.

She was still upset with Shelby for the past but given the fact that she came to the wedding to stop it and explain to Rachel that she was making a mistake, she knew Shelby cared about her. Even when Rachel stated she was planning to marry Finn, Shelby accepted it and helped her freshen up before heading to the office. Maybe it was Shelby saying they could have a relationship in New York or maybe it was just Rachel maturing but she was tired of being angry towards Shelby. Before all of this, she never wanted to see Shelby or talk to her again. Now, she just wanted to work past it all and begin the new chapter of her life.

* * *

><p>"I know you guys are bummed about not winning Nationals but I am still proud of you for getting this far." Will said to the group of upset students. Most everyone was just sitting on the couches, dwelling in their second loss at Nationals but those who were seniors were even more upset. Kurt and Rachel were in a corner, hugging and sobbing. "Our flight back to Ohio, leaves tomorrow evening so be in the hotel lobby at 2pm sharp."<p>

The kids got up and grabbed their bags to go to the dressing rooms and change out of their costumes. There had been plans to meet up for dinner, following their big win but now, no one was interested and wanted to go off and do their own things. Kurt and Blaine decided to go back to the hotel and spend the evening in the hotel's Karaoke bar. The Cheerio girls, headed out for some retail therapy and the rest of the guys wanted to sports theme bar/ restaurant and catch the baseball game. Mercedes, Rachel and Tina weren't sure what they wanted to do and figured they'd just walk around LA until they came across something to do.

Mercedes and Tina were talking to Mike and Sam, letting them know their plans and Rachel broke away to find her fathers. Hiram and Leroy had flown to California to see their daughter perform and Rachel felt horrible for letting them down. She carried her duffel bag over her shoulder, as she weaved through the massive group of people. Her phone buzzed twice in the side pocket of the bag and Rachel reached in to answer the text message.

_We're waiting for you by the drinking fountain._

Rachel didn't respond to Leroy's message and headed over to where the men were waiting. They instantly pulled their daughter into a group hug at seeing her red puffy eyes. Rachel began crying all over again. Sure she had been officially accepted into NYADA and this loss wasn't going to change her attending the school but it still hurt her. This was suppose to be the year New Directions won Nationals and went on to internationals. All the hardwork was suppose to pay off and they were suppose to prove to Sue Sylvester and all those other people who tried to bring them down, that they belonged in the world of Show Choir.

"It's okay Rachel. We thought you were amazing." Hiram cooed into the upset girl's hair.

"Yeah, you worked hard to get here." Leroy agreed, rubbing her back.

"We didn't even place, again." Rachel cried and the men tightened their hug on Rachel.

Hiram and Leroy did their best to sooth Rachel. They weren't able to make her feel better but they were able to stop her tears. She wiped her eyes and hugged each other fathers before she went to leave with Mercedes and Tina and drop their things off at the hotel before going out. Hiram and Leroy were returning to Ohio that night and went to their hotel to pack their things.

"I'm hungry." Tina said, as the girls walked down the street.

"Me too." Mercedes agreed and they walked into Subway to get a quick dinner so they could have more time out enjoying the city before it got too late. After a little bit of shopping and a movie, the girls headed back to the hotel. "Hey look, everyone is in the pool."

"Are you guys gonna be in here for much longer?" Tina asked, sticking her head into the pool area.

"Yeah, it doesn't close until midnight." Quinn answered. "Go get changed and hang out!"

"Lets go." Tina said, pulling Mercedes to the room they were sharing. Rachel trailed behind but was stopped by Finn as he came out from the pool.

"Rach." Finn said, jogging up to her. "I'll walk you."

"Okay." She gently smiled as they held hands to the elevator.

The two had stayed apart for about a month after the wedding fiasco but Finn finally came to his senses and realized that Rachel was right. They shouldn't have gotten married yet and had agreed to wait until after their second year of college. Rachel still wore her ring but only they considered it to be Promise ring until they got closer to their future wedding date, when they'd re-announce their engagement.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. It still sucks that we didn't win but I'm trying to forget about it and move on." Rachel said, thinking it was easier said than done. Once inside the elevator, Rachel and Finn began one of their heated make out sessions. The door slid open but the couple didn't realize it.

"Ugh, Seriously? That's disgusting." Santana scoffed, stepping into the elevator. She had gone upstairs to get another hair tie and was on her way back down to the pool when she saw the two love birds.

"Sorry." Finn blushed as he pulled Rachel out into the hallway. Rachel giggled as they ran to her room she was sharing with Kurt. Rachel fumbled in her purse for her key. Finn, wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hurry up."

"I'm trying." Rachel giggled again and pulled her key card out. She finally got them into the room and Finn lovingly pushed her in, closing the door by pushing her against it. While he kissed her, Finn reached up and locked the door, then took her to the bed she had been sleeping in. Their continued make out session was interrupted by Rachel's phone ringing from her purse. "Finn stop."

"Let it go." Finn muttered into her neck. Rachel shrugged it off and pulled Finn's shirt over his head. The phone stopped but started back up about 2 minutes later.

"Finn, it might be important." Rachel breathed and pulled herself from underneath her boyfriend. Finn groaned and rolled onto his back.

"We haven't had sex in over four days." Finn sighed. "This trip has been more of a pain than anything else."

"It's not like we're on vacation, Finn. We came here for a school function." Rachel laughed, pulling a sheet around her naked body and fished her phone from her purse. "It's Shelby."

"Ugh, of course." Finn said, convinced that Shelby had some sort of special power that detected when they were engaging in sexual activity as Shelby always found the wrong times to call Rachel.

"Hush." Rachel rolled her eyes and called Shelby back.

"Well isn't it nice of you to pull yourself off of Finn to call me back." Shelby sarcastically said into the phone.

"I didn't hear my phone." Rachel lied.

"Uh-huh." Shelby said, calling her out on her lie.

"And anyway I wasn't on top of Finn." She smiled.

"Okay, shut up. I don't wanna hear it." Shelby made puking noises and Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So I am guessing my dads called you and told you the news." Rachel sighed and sat on Kurt's bed.

"Yeah, they were worried about you."

"They don't need to be." Rachel said, playing with the hem of her sheet.

"To be honest, I am a little worried too." Shelby said, laying back on her bed. "I know that the competitions this year were really important to you and you were hoping to get to internationals. If it makes you feel better, Vocal Adrenaline only made it to Internationals one time."

"Did you win?" Rachel asked and Shelby almost hesitantly answered.

"Yeah."

"That doesn't help." Rachel said, laying down.

"Would being in New York make you feel any better?"

"Well yeah." Rachel laughed.

"Good because your dads and I have arranged for you to come stay with me for Spring Break, next week." Shelby smiled, hoping Rachel would be just as happy. Shelby and Beth had moved to New York the first week of April and hadn't seen Rachel since then.

"You're kidding?" Rachel shot up.

"Nope. Since you'll be attending school out here in the fall, you need to find an apartment for you, Kurt, Blaine and Finn. Kids are gonna start putting down their security deposits and you guys will be stuck living somewhere run down. So we need to get that done." Shelby explained what had been a concern for her and the Berry's. They didn't want the kids to end up living somewhere unsafe because they waited too long. "What do you think?"

"I can't wait!" Rachel grinned.

"Good. I am really glad to hear that." Shelby said, relieved. The two might have had dinners and spent a few days together but never have they spent the night, let alone a week with just them and Beth. Shelby and Rachel talked for a little while longer, until Shelby needed to get Beth ready for bed. "So make sure you four sit down and talk about what you are looking for in an apartment and stuff like that."

"We will and thank you!" Rachel said.

"You're welcome and I will talk to you later and see you next week." Shelby replied. "Oh and Rachel?"

"Yes Shelby?" Rachel asked.

"I suggest you and Finn find something more constructive to do." Shelby raised her brow into the phone and smiled to herself, knowing Rachel's face had to be as red as a tomato. Which it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, I am gonna add in flashbacks to how Rachel and Shelby got to where they are now.<strong>


End file.
